In a current scientific field or a medical field such as biochemistry and analytical chemistry, a micro analysis system being employed for rapidly testing and analyzing a small amount of protein or nucleic acid (for example, DNA) with accuracy.
As such a micro analysis system, Patent literature 1 discloses, for example, an insert for a laboratory vessel, as a system for storing a plurality of samples, having a plurality of reception cavities into which laboratory vessels including samples can be inserted. Patent literature 1 also discloses reception cavities having flow paths for helping washing of samples in the inserted laboratory vessel or a rinse process, the flow paths having reduced diameters and opening toward a bottom.
Patent literature 2 discloses a configuration of attaching a connection part to a flow plate of a multipurpose flow module and introducing fluid samples subjected to analysis into a flow path of the flow plate.